Fluids, such a motor oil and the like are often stored in containers which do not effectively permit pouring the contents from the container without spilling. As is commonly recognized, it is difficult, at best, to pour motor oil from a container into an engine, without spilling some of the oil before the container spout can be positioned in the engine. Although a funnel placed into the engine crank case opening can alleviate this problem, often a funnel is not easily or conveniently located.
Containers are known which include baffles which prevent spillage until the container is tipped past a horizontal position. Such a container is disclosed in Gaffney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685. When the container of Gaffney is rotated in one direction, it appears that the container must be further rotated about 12.degree. to 13.degree. past the horizontal to permit the liquid to begin to pour.
Another type of container is disclosed in Li, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,575, which patent has the same inventor as the present application. The Li '575 patent discloses a container which has two interior, generally horizontally oriented partitions. The partitions define a large primary chamber and smaller secondary and tertiary chambers. The chambers are in fluid communication with their adjacent chamber or chambers through orifices defined in part by the partitions.
The partitions are formed of separate, stand-alone walls which are molded or formed into the container to define the chambers. The partitions prevent the primary chamber from being emptied of a liquid, until the container is inverted sufficiently to to incline, at an angle of about 8.degree. from the horizontal.
Although the container disclosed in the Li '575 patent resolved the problems associated with pouring liquids from a container without spilling the liquids, it was recognized that the container was not readily manufactured. However, molding or assembling such a container having partitions therein proved to be costly, and not economically efficient given that generally such containers are intended for one time use.
A container of related interest is disclosed in Duering, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,587. The container of Duering is a squeeze bottle having a single partition wall forming an overflow edge and forming a smaller chamber for carrying the liquid to be sprayed.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a container for storing and pouring liquids which has multiple chambers formed by partitions internal thereto which permit pouring without spillage, but which is formed of a single wall body.